La Falda
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: Se levantó como un resorte echando humo hacia donde las chicas estaban reunidas, riendo y contando chiste, absolutamente todas con faldas... ¿Era acaso el "Día mundial de dejar ver carne abajo"? Porque todas tenían faldas corta, unas se veían bien, otras se les notaba la celulitis a mil metros, otras demasiado gordas. Definitivamente la única que se veía decente era su novia Sayo.


Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Waisuki.

**Advertencia:** Puede contener algo de OoC, AU.

**Notas de Autor: **Este es mi primer SaSa [Sayo y Sano], amo a esta pareja porque son tan...*explota de amor* Espero que lo disfruten~

—Diálogos—.

—_Pensamientos_—.

—**«**Recuerdos**»**—.

—"_Frases_**"**—.

❊_La Falda._

_Por: Miss Bunny Bany._

**Único día en falda.**

Sano era feliz, sin molestos Saito's merodeando por ahí, ni ruidosos Yahiko's... ¡Todo paz y tranquilidad! Eso era lo que le gustaba a Sanosuke Sagara, la vida era hermosa para él.

Un sonido en las escaleras alarmó a este. Eran el trío revoltoso quienes se preparaban para salir. Sanosuke rió sonoramente al ver cómo iban a salir ahora: Todas con falda y lo más gracioso era ver a una chiquilla tan chillona como Misao usando falda con unos zapatos deportivos...

¡Oh Dios! Esto sí era vida, ahora iba a tener material para chantajearla todo el año, ¿A quién diablos se le ocurría vestir así? La única, la inigualable, la más irritante de todas las irritantes después de "Miss Kaoru": ¡Misao!

Siguió bebiendo tranquila y relajadamente hasta que su agudo oído escuchó: —¡Te vez genial con esa falda, Sayo!

—_¡¿Qué Sayo qué?! —_Escupió de manera cómica su delicioso café.

Era una mañana tranquila hasta que escuchó esto. ¡Nadie iba a ver a su Sayo en falda! ¡Era demasiado pura para salir a la calle donde se encontraban depravados sexuales amantes de las chicas lindas! ¡No lo podía permitir!

Se levantó como un resorte echando humo hacia donde las chicas estaban reunidas, riendo y contando chiste, absolutamente todas con faldas... ¿Era acaso el **"**Día mundial de dejar ver carne abajo**"**? Porque todas tenían faldas corta, unas se veían bien, otras se les notaba la celulitis a mil metros, otras demasiado gordas. Definitivamente la única que se veía decente era su novia Sayo. ¡Megumi estaba enseñando mucha carne! ¡Mucha!

—Sayo... ¿A dónde vas? —La examinó detenidamente, llevaba una falda _muy corta_. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de este porque la había examinado demás.

—Las chicas me invitaron a salir —Respondió suavemente, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que a Sano lo derretían como el helado—. Así que decidí cambiar un poco mi ropa habitual —Agregó, sonrojándose un poco.

—No puedes ir —Sentenció. Le tocó los hombros para que la castaña lo mirara, quizá si la hipnotizaba con su amor, ella no se iría con esas mujeres del mal—. Estás en peligro de extinción —Lo único que logró con esto fue confundir más a la pobre mujer, ¿peligro de extinción? Ella no era un animal para estarse extinguiendo.

—¿Peligro de Extinción? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque... No quiero que esas sucias mujeres te intoxiquen con su maldad, votan ácido por la lengua... ¡Se extinguirá tu pureza si sales con ellas! Y luego tendré que contratar a alguien para que te exorcice —Una mano estaba apoyada en el hombro de la chica y la otra señalaba acusadoramente a las tres mujeres fuera de la casa—. Además, yo...soy el único que te puede ver así —Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Sayo soltó una risita que cubrió con sus dedos. Amaba a ese tsundere y sus celos paranoicos pero no podía dejar que la retuviera toda la vida como una "princesa".

—Volveré pronto.

Sayo besó de forma dulce al castaño, haciéndole soltar un leve suspiro de resignación. Él había perdido en esta ocasión, ya que no se resistía a esa carita que ponía cuando quería salir con esas impuras mujeres y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Prometió no obligarla a quedarse. Pero no prometió que no la iba a perseguir sin que ella se diera cuenta ¿No? Después de todo tenía que vigilar a su ángel.

**Notas de Autor: **Me salió rima en casto y castaño *risa* Awww, esto es lo más kawaii que he escrito en mi vida *explota de amor *

Creo que Sayo me salió algo OoC, lo siento.

¡Sanosuke Tsundere-protector! Es tan lindo y apapachable *lanza besos imaginarios*

Sayo-nara!

Escrito: 15-12-14

Beteado: 5-1-15, Akari Yumei.


End file.
